


All Better

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [77]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, ko is the cutest ever, more babies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: 31. Kissing little one where they got hurt to make the pain go away for my main man Ko 👀
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All Better

Elide smiled up at Lorcan as he passed her a glass of iced coffee and smiled wider when he bent to kiss her softly. “How’s he doing?” 

The question made her pull away and resettled into her wooden-slat chair on the porch, the perfect space for child minding. She watched Kohana glide down the driveway on his run bike. “Kid’s got the best form in the game. I’d be surprised if there was a better run-biker in the world,” she commented as Lorcan sat down in the chair beside hers and sipped from his own coffee. 

He chuckled, dark eyes bright as he watched his son. Without shifting his gaze, he reached over and grabbed Elide’s hand, lacing their fingers together and dropping his hand into her lap. 

On his way back up the driveway, Kohana frowned menacingly, pushing as hard as he could with his little legs up the slight incline. Just when he was a metre away, physics won and he tipped over. 

Kohana hit the asphalt and didn’t make a sound, but then, when he stood up and look down at his knees, seeing that he’d just barely skinned them and was almost bleeding, the little one burst intotears. 

Elide and Lorcan tried to stifle their laughs as he began his meltdown and raced over to them. They both stood up and put their drinks down, walking down to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. 

Lorcan reached him first but Kohana shook his head, still blubbering. “I want Ellie,” he sobbed, pushing past his father to throw himself into Elide’s arms. 

“Oh, baby,” she cooed, unclipping his helmet and passing it off to Lorcan who rolled his eyes in jest and sat on the stair beside them. 

“I’m _bleeding_ ,” Kohana wailed, acting as if he was about to die. 

Elide bit her lip to quell her laughs and kissed his cheek, brushing back his long, uncut hair. “Where does it hurt?” 

Kohana was too far gone to speak anymore and buried his face in her shoulder, pointing at his left knee. Elide smiled and leaned down, bestowing the magic kiss of healing to his injury. Then, she patted it for extra luck and Kohana raised his head, his tears quickly drying up. 

His big eyes were still filled with big, fat tears as he sniffled, cuddling into her.

“All better?” 

Kohana nodded slowly and wiped his eyes with his fist, “All better.” 


End file.
